isurv1vorfandomcom-20200213-history
Faroe Islands
'' [ Locked During The Filming of iSurv1vor 15 ] ' '''iSurv1vor 15: Faroe Islands - Land of the Vikings is the fifteenth installment of the iSurv1vor series. Following Patagonia, The Greek Isles, Egypt and Arabia, this season marks the return of a minority number of former players who would play either for a second/third time alongside new players. Applications were open September 16, 2011. Around 30+ applicants were whittled down to 20 (sixteen players + four reserves in the event of a drop out) as well as scouting from Production for potential recruits and former players of the series. There was no official casting call for alumni to apply. This season marks two major twists, The Loki Scroll and when both tribes became Valkyrie, the winner of Individual Immunity would not attend Tribal Council that round, potentially changing alliances and strategies when it came to the crucial vote. At the start of the season, a dedication to the memory of Morgan O'Hea was revealed on the iS15 board. Production After completing the previous season in June 2010, Host Sandy announced on the iSurv1vor Facebook Group that a new season of iSurv1vor would return "in a month or two" and a poll was created to get fans/alumni voting on what the season could potentially become, as well as former players chosen by Sandy to be polled if "Veterans" could returnhttp://www.facebook.com/groups/44727749536/?view=permalink&id=10150303438884537; It has also been confirmed that Tucker has signed on to help assist the game during pre-production as well as another individual known as Chris who is "finishing up the logo"[2], borrowing the pre-made logo from Magically_Demented. Results of Tribal Council will once again be done in video format following Heroes vs Villains and Fans vs Favorites. Kirin from Peru and Fans vs Favorites was approached to compete but declined due to time-constraints. As with previous seasons, the Winner of the series will be crowned "Sole iSurv1vor" and their very own Wikia Page as is the practice with all winners. Season Summary Sixteen players, already divided into their two tribes, Kalsoy and Skorin, were brought to the Faroe Islands to compete in the 15th season of iSurv1vor. They were joined by three "Veterans", players of iSurv1vor seasons past, Andii, Brittany and Noah who would return for a shot at the title. Unaware of their tribal affiliations, the Veterans were shocked to learn that one of them would be eliminated straight away in a Redemption Challenge whilst the two surviving would join a tribe. Noah and Brittany edged out Andii to join the game, with Noah choosing Kalsoy and Brittany joining Skorin. The players were introduced to a potential game-changing twist; The Loki Scroll, it's bearer would be given a disadvantage at either Tribal Council or an Immunity Challenge and for the first nine days Kalsoy, under no leadership, were continuously bested by Skorin and handed the scroll with Noah, Johnna and Deron leaving one after another. On Day Ten, Ryan and Sebastian met to shuffle the tribes with both Kalsoy and Skorin receiving minority numbers of their rivals and Dantz being exiled. Leading up to the fourth Immunity Challenge, both tribes attempted to throw to eliminate their new tribemates but it was, however, Sharonica who ended Kalsoy's losing streak. With Joshua on the outs of the Skorin voting bloc, his attempts fell on deaf ears and was voted out, along with Sebastian who was Evacuated from Kalsoy followed shortly after by Sharonica after she failed to redeem herself by purposely trying to sabotage a previous challenge and became the sixth person voted off. The tribes were informed of a double elimination on Day Sixteen, Tony and Totte both won Individual Immunity and at Tribal Council, Kalsoy eliminated Gibson the final Skorin whilst Skorin eliminated Dantz after his visit to Exile. Shortly afterwards, the final ten merged to become the Valkyrie Tribe. Survivors This season sees the return of three former players known as "Veterans" to compete once again. They are Andii from Hawaii and All Stars, Noah from Canada and Brittany from Peru and Fans vs Favorites. :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It did not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :1 - Dantz was not selected during the tribe switch and was exiled, he later joined Skorin after they lost the fourth Immunity Challenge. The Game :Individual Immunity grants the winner an exemption from Tribal Council, hence why the vote count does not match that of the number of players remaining in the competition that round External Links Category:Seasons